A major problem for dentistry has been the lack of effective treatment for long term temporomandibular joint pain patients. Many of the patients who report pain in the temporomandibular area have been successfully treated, especially when therapy is initiated early in the disorder. There remains, however, a large group of patients who have remained refractory to treatment or whose treatments started late in the course of the disorder and are relatively intractable. These patients, because of the continued pain, require an inordinate amount of time from the dental profession. The proposed research will attempt to evaluate and extend our previous research on masseter muscle biofeedback for treatment of temporomandibular joint pain. The initial attempts were to experimentally verify the effectiveness of the treatment and once well documented, various methods to increase the effectiveness and reduce the time necessary for successful therapeutic intervention will be evaluated. Attempts are also made to evaluate patient variables that affect the rapidity and effectiveness of treatment.